The present invention is directed to a gaming apparatus that is capable of providing a bonus, the gaming apparatus allowing customers to play casino games such as poker, blackjack, slots, keno, and bingo.
Casino gaming apparatus that awards a bonus based on a bonus game or round is generally known in the art. In particular, the bonus game or round may be provided if certain conditions are met. The players may be provided with a listing of certain conditions to reach the bonus game or round. For example, a bonus game may be played if a player achieves a certain configuration of symbols in a slots game. In another example, a bonus round may be played during a casino game if the player accumulates a particular number of credits. As a result, players may be accustomed to the typical conditions to reach a bonus game or round. Furthermore, players may be required to achieve a particular outcome of the bonus game or round to be awarded a bonus. For example, a bonus is awarded if the player wins the bonus game or round.